Princess Tutu Rudiments
by butterflymaiden02
Summary: Small drabbles of thoughts polished off with words proceeding alphabetically from chapter to chapter. I have tried to pick words that are a little more unusual to use and to incorporate multiple meanings of that word! COMPLETED... For now! Reopening is subject to me coming up with another group of words.
1. What Fakir Is

No one would describe Fakir as "ardent".

Ahiru fits the description; everyone knows her bubbly energy around the school. If opposites attract, it would explain why she is seen so often chattering to the indifferent young man, since he doesn't seem to spare her a glance.

With his pale skin and white hair, Mytho glows. Add the return of his heart and he shines. Fakir is the dark backdrop he is placed against, and Fakir's coldness is tempered by Mytho's warmth.

Rue is passionate; from her eyes to her leotard, deep red dominates. She is fire, and everyone knows that she burns for Mytho. When she and the knight meet, they either clash or unite; fireworks are normal.

Surprisingly, two of the three would agree with everyone else. Rue would concede he is like fire; Mytho would tell you he is a guiding light. But Ahiru…Ahiru looks at Fakir, smiles softly, and whispers one word, "Ardent."

* * *

Ardent – adjective  
1. Marked by warmth of emotion; passionate  
2. Shining: glowing  
3. Hot as fire: burning

* * *

Author's note: It has been too long. Plain and simple. So this is the story/drabble set that I am focusing on for January. The original idea was to do this in 200 words or less, but there are a couple of letters that, for clarity, needed just a touch more on the letter count. Enjoy; I am glad to be back!

About this one specifically, for a while I thought about changing it and using a different "A" word. Long-term though, I'm glad that I didn't change my mind, but I did find another word this evening that I might use in a future alphabet set!


	2. On His Cousin's Heart

Even though he observed his cousin long before the dancer became aware of him, his relationship with the worst dancer in school has Autor baffled.

Fakir is cold, restrained, in control. His reputation around school is unapproachable, which oddly enough gathers him admirers. His forbidding demeanour carries into his dancing, making it more powerful in the minds of his audience.

The girl (to whom he really has never been properly introduced) is warm, unfettered, and constantly moving from one situation into the next. Her reputation is outgoing and cheerful; strangely she is Rue's best friend. But her trademark clumsiness affects her dancing to the undying horror of her teacher.

Yet while other couples have gotten together and broken apart, Fakir and this girl are a constant. Fakir is the only one she tries to be more careful for; she is the only one Fakir will lose his cool and restraint over.

Autor thinks he understands one afternoon as he watches them practice a pas de deux. As he plays, they slowly lose themselves in the dance. As they leave the practice room, he comments on it. The two look at him quizzically.

"Your heart is binary."

* * *

Binary – adjective  
Composed of two different parts or components

* * *

Author's note: I know the relationship is distant, but it just seems easier to call Autor and Fakir cousins (even if they would rather not acknowledge each other at all!). This is the first time I've really tried to write Autor, and I was pleasantly surprised with how well it went. You'll probably see more of him in the future.


	3. You Tell Yourself That

That girl is impossible! It doesn't matter what form she is in, she always manages to end up in some kind of trouble.

Take today for example. She's gained enough practice and experience that Sensei wanted to put her with another partner. I knew it would be a disaster from the start, so when he dropped her, I was ready to catch her. "That was well-timed," Rue observed. Mytho was amused, as well as a bubbly, blonde girl.

Now rumours are flying, and it's all because of that baka!

She is such an annoyance! She interrupts me, she argues with me, she involves me in the trouble she's in. I should walk away. If anything, I'm useful to her.

But now here she is, being herself, and for some reason, that makes me smile. She listens as I talk, and I feel that she understands. She comes looking for me, and for her, I stop hiding. We understand each other, so we stay together instead of finding someone else. I tell myself it's because it's more convenient.

* * *

Convenient – adjective  
1. Suited or favourable to a person's needs, comfort, or purpose  
2. Within easy reach, handy

* * *

Author's note: It is very late here. I was at work this afternoon, so now was the best time to post! There will be another one later, as "C" is technically for January 4.


	4. Effects on Our Hearts

Rue: prima ballerina of Kinkan Academy, the envy and admiration of many. Mytho: her leading man and the subject of many dorm conversations. They have both been the subject of other people's crushes and have been through many attempts to break them up. They are held up as an ideal, but the truth causes them to cling together. Mytho is conscious of how easy it is to break Rue's heart; Rue knows how vigilant he must be of the raven's blood in his veins. They know how insecure they are.

They aspire to have a relationship like Ahiru and Fakir's. Those two have fought and disagreed their way to agreement. Their strength is revealed in frailty. Fakir is himself with Ahiru, and she ignores his fan club, knowing he doesn't look at them. Ahiru is sincere and can't hide from Fakir, and he helps her, trusting her even when she doesn't quite know what she's doing or can't quite explain it. She worries about him; he calls her a moron.

The whole school thinks it knows why Rue and Mytho are together; they are baffled by Ahiru and Fakir. Rue and Mytho know whose relationship is stronger, and they wish their own wasn't so delicate.

* * *

Delicate – adjective  
1. Pleasing to the senses  
2. Exquisitely fine  
3. Frail in constitution  
4. Easily damaged or broken

* * *

Author's Note: I have always enjoyed the dynamics of the relationships in Princess Tutu, and I have always wondered how some of the more damaging effects of the Raven would have shown up even after Mytho and Rue's victory over him.


	5. In Darkness

Is it possible to be a willing, yet unwilling opponent of someone?

He is my adversary and she is my rival. He is my friend, my protector; she is my companion, my lover.

I need him, you know. Who else can protect my unwitting accomplice when I want to take her heart? I'm grateful that he's keeping my first love alive. I don't want to fight them, but I must to show them what's wrong with me.

She doesn't like him or my lady. I know I hurt her when I grab her and tell her that she belongs to me. I don't tell her what she wants to hear; she is desperate for reassurance. So if I'm not hunting, she is contriving ways to keep me in her room. It's amusing and I tell her so I can watch her cry. Yet this isn't what I want either, because this girl has loved me as long as I remember. She is the cause of this happening, and I'm breaking her heart.

This is our strange situation, my knight Fakir, my toy Kraehe-Rue; you are my friends and my enemies.

* * *

Enemy - noun  
1. One who manifests malice or hostility toward, or opposes the purposes or interest of, another; a foe; an opponent  
2. A hostile power or force  
3. Something destructive or injurious in its effects

* * *

Author's note: Dark Mytho! I really enjoyed writing this, catching him in the throes of conflict. Particularly inspired by the second season of Princess Tutu, and if I was really pressed to say where I would place this in the anime, I would say definitely after the fifth episode, possibly after the sixth based on what Mytho says to Rue.

Tomorrow's will be a lighter, fluffier piece with Fakir and Ahiru!


	6. Jealousy Doesn't Become You

"You socialize with the weirdest people."

"I can't help it if I'm friendly!"

"The ones you met as Tutu I understand, but the pink-haired girl and the blonde freak?"

"They're nice girls, really."

"Isn't the pink one part of my stalker club?"

"... that's not nice to say!"

"Whatever. Then there's that new dancer. Where does he think he's from, Spain?"

"You mean Femio?"

"'That' has a name and you know it?"

"He... he hangs around me! I try to avoid him!"

"I know you do."

"... what about Autor?"

"What about him?"

"He's nice enough when you give him some space." She smiles. "You two are very alike."

"... Baka."

"Anyone else?"

"No particularly."

"You forgot two people: Rue and Mytho."

"Why Rue?"

"Rue is my closest friend. You realize she's the reason we stopped fighting with each other about Mytho?"

"She did do that," he conceded. They lay quietly under the tree for a little while. "Ahiru?"

"Yes?"

"What about Mytho?"

She laughed and sat up. "Mytho has always been kind to me." Smiling gently, she leaned over and brushed his lips with hers. "But I've already told you, Fakir, he's just a friend."

* * *

Friend – noun  
1. Someone whom one knows, likes, and trusts  
2. Any associate or acquaintance  
3. A favoured companion  
4. One with whom one is allied in a struggle or cause; a comrade  
5. One who supports, sympathizes with, or patronizes a group, cause, or movement

* * *

Author's Note: Oh, Fakir is so much fun! I personally like to imagine a few extra minutes just before Ahiru comments on Autor. Why? So that Fakir can kiss her for trying to avoid Femio!


	7. Waiting in the Meantime

She know they're trying. Every time Fakir rushes to the lake, every time his face falls as she floats out of the reeds, she knows another attempt to make her human has failed.

Mytho is trying to help as well. Waiting for Fakir to join them one day, he wondered aloud if a heart shard would change her. Ahiru's horrified reaction put an end to that idea; Fakir was never told.

Rue understands. She and Ahiru have long talks while the boys are thinking of another plan. One afternoon as they watch one of Fakir's successfully completed stories pass by, something occurs to Rue. "Ahiru, what does Fakir say about happy endings?"

"The story has to have enough tragedy to fit the ending."

"What if all this tragedy is part of your story?"

Ahiru chuckled. "You said yourself Princess Tutu was a tragic character."

"We are not talking about her; we are talking about Ahiru, the duck turned girl."

"What do you mean? I returned to my true form."

"Perhaps; perhaps not. Think of the little mermaid."

"Trying to change me back is causing so much trouble for everyone!"

"Ahiru," blue eyes met ruby, "I think your ending will be very happy. Because of all you've done, our efforts for you now are a gift."

* * *

Gift – noun  
1. Something that is bestowed voluntarily and without compensation: a present  
2. The act, right, or power of giving  
3. A talent, endowment, aptitude, or bent

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know that I will ever get into telling a story of how Ahiru could have turned back into being a girl, but I like to imagine a few things and thought that this is the sort of thing that would happen in the meantime.


	8. Tutu Stirring

There isn't anywhere else she'd rather be. Not to say there aren't times she wishes she was somewhere else, but in the end, she knows she wouldn't be happy without having him near.

Some days, he's certain that she is more trouble than she's worth. However, as one of the few who knows the history of this duck, he knows that what he's been through for her isn't even a hundredth of what she deserves.

Golden and ruby orbs watch them dance. It's a metaphor at the moment, but they have both dreamed of their best friends' new pas de deux. Not the awkward one of Sleeping Beauty; that was a dance of enemies. They see emeralds gently extending an invitation, sapphires accepting and shining as he guides her into a level of grace and beauty she has never achieved on her own or with any other partner.

There is a flutter in the newly returned heart; he pauses.

"Mytho?"

He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them to smile at his companion. "Princess Tutu is awake."

She blinks, then understanding dawns, bringing with it joy. "Then we can be even more hopeful."

* * *

Hopeful - adjective  
1. Having or manifesting hope  
2. Inspiring hope; promising

* * *

Author's Note: Hopefully everyone follows who is dancing and who is watching. The awkward dance referenced is the season 1 episode 6. This is the second story I've written that is about or directly refers to that episode; it must be one of my favorites!


	9. Where She Found Us

"Fakir?"

"What?"

She fidgets. "Do you think Autor would join us?"

That would explain her nervousness. The two cousins' best conversations involved minimum interaction. Still, "what did you see to worry about?"

Ahiru seized the opportunity. "He's always by himself, he doesn't seem to have any friends, and he always seems so unhappy!"

"I doubt he wants to be around me if he needs cheering up."

"Can't we try, Fakir?"

As usual, it's her blue eyes pleading that does him in and he finds himself watching her accost Autor on his way into the library. Afterwards she bounds over to him, "he said yes!" and impulsively hugs him. She beams up at him, causing him to smile a little in return. The striking of the town clock changes her smile to dismay. "I'm going to be late! I promised to practice with Pique and Lillie."

After she leaves, Fakir is surprised to see Autor still standing on the library steps.

"Makes you wonder about those two, doesn't it?"

Fakir shrugs and goes to ascend the steps. Autor stops him with another thought.

"Considering where she found the four of us."

Knowing this cousin won't take silence for a reply, "And what is it that makes us so similar?"

"She found us all in isolation."

* * *

Isolation – noun  
To be set apart from others or the rest: to be put by oneself


	10. What I Wish (If You Only Wished It Too)

Ahiru can't help how she feels sometimes. Normally it doesn't bother her, but sometimes when she watches Rue and Mytho, she feels a twinge of envy.

It's not because she wants Mytho to be hers; she's happy to see his smile. Rue is not the cause of this either. Seeing Rue secure and happy with the prince makes Ahiru smile too. No, it's what Rue and Mytho can do that causes Ahiru to disappear quickly.

Fakir knows something is wrong. He can't not notice. His top priority since the raven's defeat has been Ahiru, the awkward, impulsive girl turned to a clumsy, endearing duck. He's heard the whispers, ignored the stares (though when particularly annoyed, he has responded with a couple of glares). He doesn't mind Ahiru meeting new people, but his look is especially dangerous when a guy picks Ahiru up.

He joins Ahiru when she looks away from Mytho and Rue. The baka probably just wants to give them some privacy. She probably doesn't wish for the same thing that he does.

"Fakir, is something wrong?"

And he's certainly not about to tell anyone, not even his best friend.

Later, together, separately, Ahiru and Fakir admit they are a little jealous.

* * *

Jealous – adjective  
1. Fearful or wary of being supplanted; apprehensive of loss of position or affection  
2. Resentful or bitter in rivalry: envious  
3. Possessively watchful; vigilant  
4. Protective; solicitous

* * *

Author's Note: Have a great weekend, everybody! See you all Monday with "K"!


	11. Sweet Surprise

"Ahiru!"

At the familiar voice, a duck begins to swim toward the dock jutting out onto the lake. She blinks in confusion at what she sees – Rue, holding a dress, unaccompanied but for a raven perched on her shoulder.

Rue smiles at Ahiru's confusion. To anyone else, this is a strange sight. But Ahiru quit being an ordinary duck when she joined the story, and now Rue wants to help her get her own happy ending.

***elsewhere***

It's unusual to see his best friend rummaging in his closet. "Mytho, what are you doing?"

A suit of clothes hits him in the face for his answer. "Hurry and change before they get here!"

Threats are ineffective to get Mytho to tell him what's going on, so he changes.

***the payoff***

Mytho smiles when Fakir comes downstairs; suspicion flares in green eyes. Mytho's grin widens when Fakir stops short on entering the living room. His hand falls from the cuff he was fiddling with. A girl in a yellow sundress with white lace watches him with enormous blue eyes.

"Ahiru!"

Shyly, "Hello, Fakir!"

The first hesitant touch of hands is as sweet as the first kiss.

* * *

Kiss – verb  
1. To touch or caress with the lips as a sign of passion, affection, or greeting  
2. To touch lightly; brush against

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, the word itself isn't all that original, but I like this too much to change it. What slightly annoys me about this is that FF tossed out a couple of marks I put to note a break/move in the story! So whatever is between the asterisks is not involved in my word count; those are there of necessity.

I know I said that I didn't think I would ever write how Ahiru becomes human again, and I don't believe that I have pursued that even in this bit. There's just too much ambiguity to say how it was done, so insert your own fantasy of how it could have happened!


	12. Counted Costs

It is a strange event that she notices over time. As part of the student body that admires him, she notices Ahiru's approach. She knows the target is Mytho, so with the others, she winces and sympathizes as continued advances are met with failure and abuse.

She is not sure when it happens, but one day she is told of a shift in the tumultuous relationship. "It's true," a classmate whispers, "he tolerates her presence and allows Mytho to speak to her." The news sends a tremor through the female population. Polarities develop in each faction.

Mytho's fans split in shock that another girl besides prima ballerina Rue is close to their idol. "She is hardly a threat; have you seen her dance?" one side sneers. The other side notes that Mytho is beginning to smile at them. Hope blossoms.

The camp of Fakir's admirers is in complete chaos. Her blonde friend reports with glee that no one seems to know what to do about the development. Since Fakir is as cold as ever, the exception of Ahiru is grating a few nerves raw. "… and Ahiru might be ambushed and threatened with bodily harm if she continues pursuing him. I'll lend her my shoulder to cry on, poor thing!" It seems to her that Lillie thrives on impending doom.

What of herself? She finds it astonishing that Ahiru has accomplished what others are still failing at. A part of her is angry, but overruled by the knowledge that a heavy price has been paid for Fakir's acceptance, a price she is yet unwilling to contemplate for herself. So until that time, Pique will protect her friend with her loyalty.

* * *

Loyalty - noun  
1. The quality of being faithful to a person, ideal, or cause  
2. Feelings of devoted attachment and affection

* * *

Author's Note: Tomorrow's involved Pique and Lillie again in a more comedic piece!

Hope that everyone is doing well; I am trying to fight off a sore throat. Fortunately, I don't dictate these pieces!


	13. Oh, Really?

"This is too embarrassing!"

"Just do it!"

Her friend blushed even deeper.

A third girl, pink-haired, commented, "There aren't many girls who will ask him; those who have asked, he refused. Plus he likes you the best, so he'll say yes if you ask."

Ahiru closed her eyes. A pair of arms wrapped around her neck and squeezed tightly. "Don't worry; when he refuses you, I'll comfort you."

"Lillie, she needs to breathe."

"Oops!" In pulling away, the blonde accidentally (maybe) pushed Ahiru down the hill where she almost knocked over the subject of their conversation. He looked up at the two girls kneeling behind a bush, then helped the girl at his feet, eyes widening as he took in her attire.

"You did that on purpose, Lillie."

"Who, me?"

"And what about the outfit you had her wear?"

"Now, Pique, I don't recall you having any objections to it." Lillie smirked, continuing in a mild tone, "in fact, I believe the leather string bracelet was your idea?"

Pique ignored her, watching Fakir stare at Ahiru. She was dressed in a sleeveless blue V-neck, a black skirt with blue-green trim, and her hair had a dark green ribbon braided into it.

"Think he'll say yes?"

"Was that your only motive?"

* * *

Motive – noun  
Something, as a reason or desire, acting as a spur to action

* * *

Author's Note: So my real reason for writing this came from idly wondering what Ahiru would like like if she wore Fakir's clothes, which turned into modifying the outfit for her, and then wondering what sort of reaction she might get. I'm not the best artist in the world, but I would like to attempt drawing it out sometime.


	14. When They Are Apart

It's been long enough since "the glare" has been directed at someone that when it happens, everyone is set on edge. To be honest, there is something going on that just isn't right.

Fakir is going through the basics when Mytho arrives. The class doesn't hear the short conversation in low tones, but a little of the foreboding aura dissipates. Rue also approaches Fakir after class. Again, the conversation is short and it blunts the sharp edge of the aura around him.

When the day is over and Fakir leaves the school grounds, there is a sigh of relief. "Fakir-senpai seemed scary today," one new student remarks.

"I haven't seen him like that since before Ahiru-chan came to our school," a more experienced classmate agrees.

"Where was Ahiru-chan today?" A quick poll reveals no one has seen the cheerful girl that day.

Elsewhere, Mytho and Rue are enjoying a quiet walk. "At least she got sick just before the weekend so she might only miss one day."

"Poor Fakir; he's so uncomfortable when Ahiru is not around."

"Yes," Mytho agrees. "Only when the other is near are they in the habitat to which they are native."

* * *

Native – adjective  
1. Belonging to one by nature; inborn; innate  
2. Something, as a plant or animal, that originated in a particular place  
3. In a natural state; unaffected by artificial influences

* * *

Author's Note: Ugh, awkward sentence at the end to make the word fit! Took me forever to work it out, and I still wish it could be phrased better! Looking forward to tomorrow; another mention of Femio and the setting is at a time when perhaps people aren't too sure if Fakir and Ahiru are together.


	15. That's One Way to Tell Them

"That was beyond ridiculous," Fakir told Ahiru, referring to Femio's latest dance offering.

"It was ... different." Ahiru couldn't quite bring herself to speak with the same vehemence of Fakir's harsh but accurate assessment. "He did seem to get carried away."

Fakir snorted. "You think?"

Ahiru laughed at his expression. "It's not like you've never done something like that."

"I certainly have not."

"Not the dance, the extreme part! Remember how you tried to keep me away from Mytho?" He chose to ignore her, but a light flush dusted his cheeks. She grabbed his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you're not like that anymore."

_Oh really? _ Fakir thought to himself.

"Excuse me, Ahiru-sama?" A young man Fakir recognized from class stood in their path; he fidgeted as they stopped.

"Yes?" Fakir was not pleased that Ahiru let go of his arm.

"I was wondering if I could escort you to the festival at the week's end?"

"A festival?" Her eyes sparkled.

"She's already going with someone."

"What? Who am I going with?"

"Me." Fakir kissed her firmly, then said to the boy, "You are going to make us late to our next class if you don't move."

Stammering, the boy moved as Fakir swept past pulling an astonished Ahiru behind him. They were some distance away when Ahiru tugged on his sleeve. "You meant it?"

"Yes."

"Oh… Fakir, don't you think telling him that way was a little overdone?

* * *

Overdone – verb  
1. To do, use, or stress to excess; carry too far  
2. To wear out the strength of; overtax

* * *

Author's Note: I really like this one. Part of me thinks that if Ahiru was returned to human form, those two would get together right away; but then there's another part that thinks they might circle around each other for a bit before finally getting their act together!


	16. Rumour Mill

It seems that there is always something to talk about at Kinkan Academy, but for as busy as the rumour mill is, some items seem to get old very quickly. Then a new subject starts.

"Really, I can't imagine what she's thinking."

"I can't believe Neko-sensei allows her to stay!"

"With her skills, she will likely end up marrying sensei if he follows through on his threat!"

"She was talking to Mytho-senpai the other day."

"Fakir-senpai was furious."

"Rue and Mytho aren't together anymore!"

"I saw Ahiru walking with Mytho."

"Ahiru got punished for interrupting Rue's practice."

"Ahiru was dancing with Mytho!"

"Ahiru was dancing with Fakir!"

"Well, Fakir was the one who said he would!"

"There seems to be a lot of crows flying around school lately."

"Did you hear? Fakir and Mytho are fighting!"

"Fakir pushed Mytho out a window!"

"Did you hear what happened between Fakir and Rue?"

"I think Mytho is cheating on Rue."

"Fakir and Ahiru are totally together!"

"No, she's still chasing Mytho."

"Fakir spends all his time at the library."

"Mytho has been acting weird lately."

"Mytho freaked on Rue during class today!"

"Fakir has been spending all day resting his hand on a tree stump. Isn't that weird?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I think I saw a huge crow in that house that Rue is visiting."

"What is going on? Why is there a crow there?"

"Are you turning into a crow?!"

After this, they can't remember much of anything (the crows are written off as bad nightmares), so how can people be blamed if they feel like the latest rumours have become a little prosy?

* * *

Prosy - adjective  
1. Matter-of-fact; dry; lacking in imagination  
2. Dull or ordinary; commonplace

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I am late on this one. I actually had a different word in mind, but it wasn't happening for me so it was changed last minute. I'm actually really pleased with this one considering the rush to pull it together.


	17. Dead Man's Anger

"Oh, he has such an inquisitive mind!"

Autor has heard that ever since he can remember. It happens less now that he knows more. His knowledge makes him fear the silence.

He has given up on telling people about the discrepancies he notices around town. When he was young and told his parents, they would just smile and pat his head. "Oh, you just don't remember seeing them before." As he grew older and insisted, his relatives began to worry about his mental state. Seeing he wasn't believed, Autor turned to a notebook. He could feel a pressure to change his mind, but he wrote faithfully accurate to his first observation.

The closely held, subtly proud family secret is that they are related to Drosselmeyer. Having an infamous relative intrigued Autor, and he began to learn about the man. When he discovered that Drosselmeyer's stories could influence reality, he decided to try it himself. The only result is a feeling of intensified scrutiny. He cannot write stories that come to life, but he still researches and documents his observations. He becomes familiar with the tone and tenor of his ancestor's works.

That is how he knows the town is caught in the grips of a story. That is why he is worried. He knows the type of story Drosselmeyer excelled in, and the town is too still. For some reason, the story is not moving; a catalyst is missing.

Autor throws himself into research frenzy. To access more resources, he takes a position at the library. He begins tracing more branches of the family tree; such a talent for stories can't be latent forever. If Autor understands anything at all, it is that Drosselmeyer would be very displeased with the state of his final story; it is too quiet.

* * *

Quiet - adjective  
1. Making no noise; silent  
2. Free of noise; hushed  
3. Calm and unmoving; still  
4. Free of turmoil an agitation; untroubled  
5. Restful; soothing  
6. Characterized by tranquility; serene; peaceful  
7. Not showy or brash; restrained; unobtrusive

* * *

Author's Note: First of all, I would like to thank three guests who have left reviews: James Birdsong, Tawny, and Rose. Thank you very much! I am so glad that you've been enjoying these!

On this piece, I had a heap of fun. I would place it as pre-episode 1. There's a lot going on; I was thinking not only of the pressure of people but also of the story wanting to change Autor's recollections. In that way, it intrigued me that whatever he wrote wouldn't change and bend to the story's wishes. Different manifestation of Drosselmeyer's power perhaps? The scrutiny has double meaning as well. Also, looking at their town, I think the villagers would have a different perspective of their town. Altogether fun, but stretched right to the limits of my word count!


	18. Hope

She dances soulfully, skillfully. Always open, always outstretched, always welcoming. In some ways, she cannot help it; she is the child of love and longing.

When she brings her arms close to herself, it is to show the place available and to draw the subject of the dance close to her heart.

She knows sorrow and she knows pain. Yet she dances for happier times, for light, for fulfillment, for her true namesake. Each step speaks of purpose and a place to belong. She communicates that the subject is not alone in the world.

Nothing can stop her, nothing less than death itself, and even that would have doubtful results.

For she is Hope, and she has no rival.

* * *

Rival - noun  
1. A person who attempts to equal or surpass another, or who pursues the same object as another; competitor  
2. One that equals or almost equals another in some respect

* * *

Author's Note: So I was toying with this word and rejecting anything that seemed typical, when I was reminded of a thought that I had had about Princess Tutu. I have to admit that I was surprised at how fast this came together. I rarely have something so complete that it needs only one edit after the initial "flinging it onto paper"!


	19. Replacement

I don't like you; you know that. You obviously don't know why. After all, you reason, I said that I didn't care what you did, my mission is to protect the prince. He wants his heart; I can't stop him or you in that regard.

The problem is I'm losing mine.

There is another girl like you, wide-eyed and innocent. I only caught a glimpse, but I think you two are one and the same. There can't be two pendants like that in world.

Do you really know what you're doing in either form? One of you returns pieces to an empty place; the other wrecks havoc on the walls that protect the prince and I, pulling them down. But why do they go up again after you enter? Why are those walls now protecting you?

Can't you see that as you return his heart, you're taking mine away? Piece by piece, shard by shard.

* * *

Shard - noun  
1. A fragment of a brittle substance  
2. A tough sheath

* * *

Author's Note: I always did enjoy trying to get into Fakir's head!


	20. Who Touches Who

"Come on! It will be great!"

"Even though you can't possibly do it yourself!"

Fakir was reconsidering his idea of studying with the window open.

"You just need more confidence, that's all!"

"You've been unsuccessful so many times already!"

The breeze was nice and warm, but it was bringing some very unwelcome noise with it.

"You should charge forward!"

"A confession of love should be done without thought of the consequences!"

"But… I…"

Was that Ahiru's voice?

"Just go for it!"

"We'll be waiting for you return, ready to comfort you!"

Yes, Fakir could see strawberry red, pink, and blonde hair behind his neighbour's hedge. Then, in a way that was starting to get familiar, Ahiru was suddenly ejected through the hedge and into Karon's front courtyard.

"You can do it!"

"Third time's the charm!"

"But Fakir's only the second person she's confessed to."

"Oh, is he?" There was giggling.

He looked down at the doorway. He couldn't see her, hidden by the arch of the entrance, but he could imagine what she was doing. He had walked up behind her often enough. Sure enough, as soon as he opened the door, he saw Ahiru acting weird. "What?" No reason to change his standard greeting.

"Oh, Fakir! Um… I came to… that is, I wanted to… but you're busy… I never know when you're writing… hate to interrupt… I could catch you later at school…" The hedge rustled as Ahiru babbled on.

"Come inside out of the sun. It's obviously fried your brains."

"It has not!"

He pulled her inside as she continued to berate him, gratefully for the barrier of the door. A tingle, rapidly becoming not unexpected, ran down his spine. He shook his head.

"Fakir, are you feeling alright?"

"I wonder…"

"Fakir? You're muttering."

"How do you stay unaffected with those two for friends?"

"Fakir!"

He wonders if she realizes who is really infectious here; she seems unaware of what she has tainted.

* * *

Taint - verb, noun  
1. To expose to contagion; to infect  
3. An infecting touch, influence, or tinge

* * *

Author's Note: Starting off, I apologize. This was yesterday's submission, but I just crashed yesterday when I got home from school. I even had everything out ready to post! But then I sat on my bed, then I leaned into a pillow, and then I was woken up by my alarm. I even managed to misplace my comb last night and find it this afternoon, and I can't remember how it got to where I found it!

I was looking at something else for this word (also Fakir-centric), but changed my mind on the genre. I seem to do enough dramatic, introspective stuff for Princess Tutu that I wanted to have some more humour in here. Could be seen as a companion piece to Replacement, I suppose, although I wasn't specifically thinking of it.


	21. Watching Fakir Grow Up

He doesn't quite remember when the girl started coming. It was soon after he had met Princess Tutu and she had convinced him to have faith in his adopted son, to trust Fakir could find his way in the world.

He is glad for Ahiru's presence; it has a most interesting effect on Fakir. Fakir has been so solemn for so many years that it is funny when he shows flashes of more childish behaviour. Karon remembers how precocious Fakir was; Ahiru brings out some of the forgotten child.

"Well, that's how it is!" Karon notes the approach of the higher voice.

"Well, that seems ridiculous to me." A slight snort punctuates a scoff.

"You just don't want to admit that you're wrong on this… Hello, Karon-san!"

"Hello, Ahiru-chan! Busy day?"

"Oh yes! We've been all over town!"

"And Fakir is behaving himself?" He smiled as the redhead's eyes flashed.

"Naturally," Fakir smoothly cuts Ahiru off. She seems to promise with a look that this is not over.

"Why don't you go on in to the house and have some refreshments," Karon suggests.

"Thank you, Karon-san!"

He smiles as they leave. They have the most interesting conversations and arguments. If he stands by his workbench just right, polishing, he can hear Fakir opening up.

He wonders why he was so worried about Fakir. Since that horrible, redeeming evening, Fakir has been more involved at school, even staying late to help another class out. He has started bringing friends home (only Ahiru, and Mytho with Rue, but still); he seems to be confidently moving on in life. There were some tight spots, like when he had a short spat with Mytho and came home with an unexplained injury on his hand, but overall, all Karon worried about was unwarranted.

* * *

Unwarranted - adjective  
Having no justification; groundless

* * *

Author's Note: And this catches us up!

I was wanting to get a different character viewpoint and rewatching episode 10 (one of my favourites!), and Fakir's adopted father seemed to fit this word well. I can imagine him watching Fakir soften up over Ahiru and then possibly teasing Fakir about her visits later!


	22. A Hunter's POV

It could be because of his position and his reputation, but it is so easy to insert himself into the path of his quarry. They are so pretty, so wary. They protect and they hide, but he draws them out and they unfurl. It does take restraint from him not to demand; he has to be a patient hunter. Besides, he cannot force them; the hearts are no good unless freely given, and he will catch more of them with honey than with vinegar.

There is the problem of hanging onto them though. He cannot trust his own actions when she shows up. She interrupts his hunt and awakens his prey. She draws him as well. Her heart is so beautiful, so pure, and will never be his because she knows he is her enemy! If he could just ease her defenses away, if he could just get close to her, something tells him that her heart is already his for the asking. However, something also tells him that it wouldn't last long enough to get it to the raven.

So he contents himself with the town, beguiling them, attracting them. He is their hero, the lover their hearts wish for. They are all so achingly, delightfully vulnerable!

* * *

Vulnerable - adjective  
1. Susceptible to injury; unprotected from danger  
2. Susceptible to physical attack  
3. Liable to succumb to persuasion or temptation

* * *

Author's Note: Dark Mytho again! I have too much fun writing this stuff!


	23. Supporting Roles

She is just too cute! She has this odd air of tragedy about her which adds the most charming fatality to her sudden impetuous actions! I like a little tragedy myself, a little hopelessness to darken a room, but I don't want her to disappear. That is why I support her hapless, hopeless love!

The boy I've always looked up to is with her. I am happy for her, though it is annoying that she can't see what practically everyone in the school knows! She does her best at everything she tries, and I am proud to be associated with her. I save her, I hang out with the best people, I have a great time! It is not what she has done for me, and yet it is: we are best friends.

We don't get along; we tolerate each other from a distance. That seems most advisable as our family connection is not a close one. We speak if we have to, but with his new hobby, we end up speaking fairly often. I have observed him for a long time before shoving him into his role. He has been stubborn and persistent, loyally annoying. If pressed, I suppose that I could say that I admire him a small bit for what he's done and what he's doing.

And these are the people they have to thank. Though never the main characters on the stage, they have become important to the story. At the end, they are thanked by the prince and princess, but the official recognition has little impact on their reasons. Admiration and courage are but qualities; friendship and necessity gave them their warrant.

* * *

Warrant - noun  
1. Authorization or certification; sanction, as given by a superior  
2. Justification for some action; right; grounds  
3. Something that assures, attests to, or guarantees some event or result; evidence; proof

* * *

Author's Note: I think that bears have the right idea; when the temperature is below 40 degrees Celsius after they factor in the windchill, we should just hibernate. No school, minimal work - just start some days of hibernation.

To S.A., yes, you have it exactly right! I was thinking of Tutu for that part!


	24. A Relationship with Light

I didn't know happiness until I met him. I remember the day well; he was beautiful like fresh-fallen snow. My own problems were so dark that he seemed to glow, and I thought that if I could be close to him, I could forget myself and forget the dark, forget my fate and my place. He was all light, even though he had no heart. His touch, his smile, his voice, all helped me to lose myself and rest quietly in the town.

Then came Princess Tutu. I laughed her off, used her name to tease Fakir. I didn't start to worry until I saw her. As Mytho began to change, I began to hate the light. I wanted to mar the soft snow that he was so that he would know whose he was, so that I could be assured of whose he was. It drew me into pain I had forgotten and deeper depths of it. I feared his heart because I could not hope enough to hold it.

He still glows and it is more than his features. His heart has made him heavier, but without it, I don't believe he could have plucked me from the raven's grip. He is still like snow and still like light, but he has been marred and left with a shadow to my shame and grief. He smiles at me, but it is a smile that comes after knowing the dark. I am one of the very few who understands it. To others, he is as he has always been: perfection in xanthochroid.

* * *

Xanthochroid - adjective  
Having a light complexion and light hair

* * *

Author's Note: How do you find a word beginning with "X"? Well, first you get a nice big medical dictionary, and you sit down with a cup of something hot to counteract the -42 outside... It's nearly like that, unless you want to write about a xylophone (which was the only thing I could think of without dictionary assistance). I did actually find this word in one normal dictionary, but "X" words are a rare thing. I took a lot of liberties with this word's meaning, but I think it mostly works out.


	25. Springtime

_Truly this is a day fit for this season_, Neko-sensei thought as he leisurely sipped his whipped hot milk. _A day fit for holidays, for people to meet, for declarations to be made… for love must be carried forward! This is a day to inspire matrimony!_

A robin in a nearby tree eyed the cat warily. The aura around the feline was distinctly unusual, and the robin didn't like how the other's eyes were glistening.

_The sort of day that sends a man's blood pulsing through his veins, to embolden him to lay forth persuasions and gifts of the amorous type!_

The robin decided to make himself scarce.

_Young Mytho might need assistance. Then again, he might not. He has come far under my tutelage. He has surprised me, being with so many other women other than Rue-sama, but he seems to have settled down now._

Another sip of his drink, then he frowned.

_I must keep Femio under control during this time. We cannot have bulls charging through the buildings of the academy! Perhaps locking him up securely would be advisable. I cannot assign him extra practice; I do not wish to marry him!_

He shuddered.

"Fakir!"

_And there is Ahiru-chan. _The cat sighed.

"Fakir! Wait up!"

"What is it?"

"We could go to the party together, you know."

"You do know what it is for, right?"

"To celebrate the upcoming holiday! Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

There was a pause. "No, but I think you have."

"What is that supposed to mean? Fakir? Fakir!"

_Perhaps Fakir and Ahiru are the ones whom I should assist. They seem to need someone's expertise in the arena of love._ The cat smiled and stretched. _Ah, such is the joy of the youthful!_

* * *

Youthful - adjective  
1. Possessing youth; still young.  
2. Characteristic of youth; vigorous; fresh; active

* * *

Author's Note: Because Valentine's Day approaches. Not set at that time of year, but inspired by!


	26. Living Life

"…but no! I cannot do this! What a sinner I am to even consider it!"

People moved without looking up from what they were doing. Well, most people.

"Ahiru!" The girl in question was rapidly hauled out of the way of the stampeding bull and between her two friends.

"Thank you, Pique!"

"Really, where is your head?"

Lillie, who had not helped Pique, was giggling. "I don't think Fakir will be pleased that you've taken up Femio's habits." She sighed. "What would we tell him when you were a splotch in the street?"

"That won't happen. Come on, we're going to be late!"

Ebine liked it when the young man showed up. It usually meant that Ahiru would be coming to the restaurant. He was quiet, but things always became livelier when Ahiru arrived.

"Fakir!"

Speaking of which…

"Hello, Ebine!"

"Ahiru, dear! Welcome back!" Ebine loved to watch the two; it reminded her so much of the love she had shared. When their friends were there, the young people brought back such wonderful memories and feelings.

"I'll see you later, Pique, Lillie!"

"Okay! Have a good time!"

"Play nicely with Fakir! Express your love no matter how difficult it is!"

The two girls left the couple sputtering (Ahiru) and turning red (Fakir) in the middle of the street. "Fakir… I, um… that's…I mean… she's always like that!"

"I've noticed." He turned and started walking.

Ahiru twisted her hands in her skirt.

"You coming?"

"Oh, yes!"

Karon smiled as Fakir walked in with Ahiru chattering along beside him. A quick glance showed the two holding hands. The smile grew.

"What is it?" Fakir was looking at him oddly.

"It's nothing. Hello, Ahiru-chan."

"Hi!"

It had been missed in town, but now was resurging: lives were now being lived with zest.

* * *

Zest - noun  
1. Added flavour or interest; piquancy; charm  
2. Spirited enjoyment; wholehearted interest; gusto

* * *

Author's Note: And so it ends! I want to thank all of you for reading and for your patience when I had those two horrendous delays on updates. Also, to everyone that reviewed, you are amazing! Reviews are like chocolates; there is no such thing as too many!

I might open this story up again if I come up with another set of words.

For right now, I'm going to focus on my Fruits Basket fanfiction. If you are a Fruba fan, you can probably help me. I was thinking of posting the first couple chapters just to check the characterizations and to find out if it captures people's interest enough for me to pursue finishing it. I might run a poll or ask for people to review with their comments. So if you are a Fruba fan or know someone who is, please bookmark me, put me on author alert, or keep checking back so that you can tell me what you think. It will probably be more towards March or April as I have a few chapters loaned out at the moment for evaluation!


	27. Author's Request

So, regretfully, this is not a new chapter for this story. I would like to request your assistance regarding a new story.

I have been considering a fanfiction for Fruits Basket. However, I do have a concern that it is too much like some of the other stories on FanFiction. I would love for you to read the story, answer my poll, and pass it on to your friends to check out.

The story is at s/9025996/1/Preview-of-New-Fruits-Basket-Story

Even if you are not a Fruba fan, I would love your feedback so that I can gauge how much interest the story is generating and find out how well people are able to follow along.


End file.
